The Occult
by Susie-Blu
Summary: OCs Angel is caught up in a plan to take over the world. Can her brother and the X-men help her? First fic.
1. Prologue

"Professor, from the report in Cleveland what seems to be two mutants and three humans robbed the natural history museum" Scott pulled out a picture "and stole a hannya mask dating back to the early 16th century. It is reported to hold an actual hannya spirit which possesses the wearer."

"Another report also from the Midwest has a group of angels appeared and destroyed a demon. Who we now know was a mutant named James Nor." Jean continued. "There have been several reports of angelic appearances over the last couple of week with an increase of demonic activity."

"I thought we are supposed to save humans from mutants," Logan blurted out shifting in his chair. "not demons." Professor Xavier looked across at his pupils pondering to explain what he had been sensing. To say something bad is coming would be an understatement.

"I sense a build up of power what it is alludes me. But whatever happens will affect everyone mutant and human alike. I have worked with Cerebro and have come up with nothing new. I do know that the key to all of this will soon come to us."


	2. Introductions

The Occult

Angel hid in a shadows as the men ran by. She heard them cursing her for seemingly disappearing into thin air Angel almost laughed at their stupidity for knowing where to look. Moving along the wall Angel made it to the door. A soft glow came from the lock as it melted into the rest of the door. Swinging open, Angel slipped out past the guard into the warm summer night. Silently she caused the door to close then weld itself to the building. Angel hurried to the street and after pausing to regain her composure she walked calming to a parked car.

It was a new neon sport car, blue and with lines that could cut through anything; a perfect getaway car. Waving her hand casually over the keyhole and door handle a click was heard as the door unlocked. With a minimal action, Angel climbed in and threw her bag into the back as if she owned the place. Doing to the same to the ignition as she did the door the car purred to life. Pulling out into traffic she headed for the highway. On a back street with no one around the car changed from blue to black and the license plate changed states and two letters.

Angel drove non-stop until she got to New York. It was five in the morning and she been going for twenty-four hours plus without sleep and she needed something to keep her going. Walking into the diner she sat at the corner and ordered a coffee. It had been seventeen hours since she last ate so Angel ordered a plate of pancakes and eggs. After finishing that off Angel glance around the room. It was a classic diner with vinyl seats and a jukebox in the corner. Off by the restrooms was a payphone and a sudden pang of reason came to Angel telling her to call her brother. 'No,' Angel thought 'it would be better if I just show up.' Leaving a nice tip she headed to her car and got back on the highway.

Later that day, early afternoon Angel came up to a large mansion. Kids were all over the front lawn playing everything from basketball to tag. Looking through the windshield at the place Angel gave a low whistler. "Nice." She said to herself. Going slowly up the driveway she parked in front of the garage. Grabbing her bag Angel climbed out into the sunlight. She could see that she was being watched. 'For a school for freaks these guys can sure make a person feel uncomfortable.' She thought heading to the huge front doors. Just as she was about to turn the door handle a girl ran _through _the door and smashed right into her. Keeping her balance Angel took a step back and caught the girl. She was so embarrassed that she blushed and began apologizing profusely to Angel. After calming her down Angel finally got to go inside.

The inside of the mansion was just as impressive as the outside. Angel paused to take in the environment before looking around for an adult. Spotting one just as he saw her they both made their ways to each other. He wear red tinted sunglasses inside which got Angel wondering about his powers.

"Hello, I am Scott Summers. Can I help you?" He said with a slight smile.

" Hopefully," Angel started off with sarcasm which obviously unsettled Scott, "I am looking for Damien Cartwright. Wait, he goes by Kitmartin. Yeah, Damien Kitmatin. Do you know where I can find him." Angel asked with the most stoic attitude. Just as Scott was about to answer someone yelled Angel across the hall. Turning to look Angel broke out in a huge smile. "Never mind I found him." Stepping away from Scott just as she was plowed into by a guy that looked remarkably similar to Angel determined to break a few ribs with a hug. "Hi, Damien. Could you do me a favor and let me breath." With a laugh he let her go.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Damien asked holding her at arms length looking her over. He eyes rested a scar that was protruding out from under her sleeve. Ignoring it for the moment he smiled at her.

"I thought it was family weekend so I decided to pop in." A full mouth grin told everyone listening that she was lying. "I wanted to see my big bro that I haven't seen in forever." Giving him a hug of her own until Scott cleared his throat. Damien looked over at him and laughed in embarrassment.

"I am guessing my little sis didn't introduce herself that well. Scott this is Angelina Cartwright." Angel nodded a hello.

"Nice to meet you." Scott said.

"So how long are you staying?" Damien asked. Angel shrugged.

"I have some business to take care of near here, once that is done, and when everyone here is tired of me I'll leave." Seeing movement out of the center of her Angel turned and saw a older man coming towards them in a wheelchair. Repositioning herself she so could face him head on she nodded a greeting.

"Hello, Miss Cartwright. I would like to have a word with you in private." He turned around and left her there raising an eyebrow at him.

"How come I have the feeling that I can't talk fast with him." Angel asked no one specifically.

"Because he is Prof. Xavier and a psychic." Damien answered knowing it would annoy her. Sneering at him Angel followed the professor leaving Scott and him behind her. His office was large and had a commanding view of the property through the floor to ceiling windows. Angel stopped half way in the office making a show of looking around but was just trying to keep her distance from Xavier.

"You have nothing to fear from me. But I would like to know what your intentions on being here." He said smooth and calm.

Angel just raise both her eye brows at him. "Aren't you the psychic? Shouldn't you already know this?" Her answer was dripping with sarcasm a classic defense mechanism when trying to hide something.

"Your thoughts are confusing and clouded. I know you are here to see your brother about something important but what that is I can not make not. I do know this your life is coming to a climactic point." He stared at her willing her to fill in the blanks.

Angel stood in front of him trying to shuffle through the information that she was being forced to face. Sighing she moved to the leather chair in front of the oak desk. More or less falling into the chair she avoid looking at Xavier while she thought over what she had to do.

"I came to say good-bye. When the moon reaches it peak and is the center of the great Symbol I am dead. I am being hunted by two groups: the Occult and the Guardians. The Occult has this master plan to take over the world. Luckily for oblivious bystander they don't want to destroy the world. I have some destined part in all of it by opening the gate that leads to the key to this ultimate power. Half of it, I think, is bull shit but doesn't stop people from believing it. Since the Occult needs me alive I am not too worried about myself just that people around me when they decide to attack.

The Guardians are totally opposite. They care about the innocent public and want me dead. I managed to get some information out of one of them once. They are stopping me from completing my destiny. I found it ironic because they believe in destiny yet they try to change it. Each to their own I guess. I never did anything to them. The Guardians have always attacked me. Both groups have humans in their memberships and I have ran into plenty of them to know they are dangerous to anyone they feel are in the way of their cause." Angel still did not look at Xavier. "Did that clear up my thoughts for you?"

"Yes, I am going to offer the help of the X-men." She jumped up from her seat and planted her hands on his desk.

"NO! I will not allow anyone to become involved in this." She hissed at him. Recovering from her own outburst Angel sat back down. "It is too complicated to just send the X-men in to fix the problem." She said softly.

"Then allow me this. Stay here so you can have some kind of protection."

"Okay, but if anything happens I am gone."

"No one here is going to stop you from leaving."

"Good."


	3. First Fight

"Nice room, bro." Angel said tossing her bag on the floor of a plushy room. Sitting down on the bed she guess was Damien's but didn't care if it wasn't. Damien sat at his desk and looked over her. Becoming serious, he knew something was up. Instead of forcing the issue he was going to allow Angel to get to the point.

"How have you been, Angie?" He said picking up a steel paper weight. Smiling he held it up for her to see. "My roommate gave me this. He can control the wind so he made sure my drawings wouldn't fly away."

"Cool." Holding up her hand the weight came floating over to her and became to morph into a new shape. It took Damien two seconds to realize what just happened.

"What the...! You're a mutant!" Damien was on his feet staring open mouth at her. His reaction took Angel back then she started laughing.

"Wow, that was funny. Damien you were the last person in the world I thought would say that." Angel got up and dropped the weight on the floor, it snapped back to its original shape with twang. Picking up her bag she pulled out a disk. "This is why I am here. All my research and notes on it. Stay out of trouble." Leaving it on the bed she walked pasted Damien heading downstairs.

"Angie, wait. I didn't mean it like that." Following after her. "It was just you never told me. And your power were something surprising."

"Yeah, they are like Magneto's, the boogy man of all good mutant who just want peace and love in the world." Disdain dripping from her voice receiving a glare from a girl with white bangs. "You don't need to worry about me doing anything like him. All I want is peace of mind for myself."

"Angel, wait." Damien demanded grabbing at her arm. Twisting out of his grip, she reversed the grip and flipped him to the ground.

"You know better than to grab me." Stepping over him. Angel was at the door when she dropped to the ground. A blast of light appeared out of nowhere. "Don't you guys ever give up?" She yelled.

Rolling to her feet she scanned the room waiting for the next attack Just as the first, the blast came out of thin air. Dodging that one crouched on the ground. A pool of metal formed around her hand, slowing crawling up it covering her arm. Soon her entire body was covered in a metal shield. Damien stood watching the process in shock as with several other that had come running to the commotion but got over it when he saw a light form behind Angel.

"Look out!" He yelled too late. The blast hit Angel square on sending her flying. Hitting a wall and going through it she laid in pain. A figure form behind it. He looked like an angelic figure from Sunday school Bible stories.

"Die Alchemist. You and your demonic powers." He started to created another ball of light aiming at Angel who was on her knees staring at him behind her helmet.

"You haven't seen demonic powers yet." Cried out Damien as he transformed into a huge red demon creature. Throwing his own fireball at the attacker then rushing him. The man yelled in anger while dissipating. Damien skidding to a stop to keep from hitting Cyclops.

"The Occult will be stopped." A disembodied voice echoed.

"Angel you got some explaining to do." Damien growled walking over to Angel, who was struggling to get up and shed her armor.


	4. Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own ideas. Information from movie and from Ultimate universes.

Angels

Angel laid on a hospital bed while Dr. Grey examined her. "You poke me with any needles and you'll end up sore." She mumbled as Grey brought around a tray of instruments.

"I need to take a sample of your blood." Was the reply slash explanation about the needles.

"I left plenty of it upstairs." Angel could feel the doctor's gaze on her back. After a while Angel was good at figuring out what action could provoke a certain response. Grey's gaze probably meant that she was either sorry, annoyed, or both at the moment. Having people annoyed at her was normal for Angel having people sorry for her was a liability as sad as it sounded. "When will you be done so I can leave?"

"I would like you to stay until I get the results from my tests back." Grey replied before moving off to a computer and out of Angel's direct veiw. The door suddenly slid open unveiling Damian and another boy. He was bigger in height and weight with short black hair and dark eyes. Angel flinched as they entered. Something about him was reacting with Angel.

"You are not going anywhere. At least not without me." Damian said harshly trying to sound in command walking over to her. His attitude caused Angel to laugh then winch in pain.

"D don't make jokes to the person with the broken ribs. It's not nice. By the way are you telepathic?" Damian glared at her balling his hand in fist.

"If you weren't my sister I would have hurt you all ready."

"If I wasn't your sister you wouldn't be all worked up. I told a few people already D, I don't need help and I don't want help. The more people around me the more people get hurt and right now your friend is about to get hurt. He is doing something that is driving my powers crazy."

"What does that mean?" He asked looking at his friend. Dr. Grey got up from her station running a quick check on Angel's vitals. She sat up and sighed trying to find a good way to describe how she felt physically with using her powers.

"Doc, I am fine. Thanks for the concern. I am just saying that right now I feel like I am using my powers. I get a tingling sensation if I am touching metal or if I am using something, like my hand to focus my energy. You know how it feels when your feet falls asleep and you try to walk and it hurts. That's what it felt like when he walked in but all over."

"Interesting. Colossus, go shiny." Damian said with a smile. He was the only one that go get away with saying that. Then again Damian was the one of the few people that could stand up against Colossus without getting hurt and manage a few good shots in himself. Angel watched as Colossus's skin turned to metal. "He doesn't _borrow_ metal to morph to answer your question, Sis. That happened naturally." Angel glared at her brother.

"If you don't get out of my head you are going to get your mind's eye blinded by pictures you don't want to do see." Angel threatened.

"I am not going that deep. I am not good at the whole mind reading thing, just ask Dr. Grey," nodding to the near forgotten observer, "we must have a special link that allows me to hear you clearly." He winked at her then ducked as a thermometer flew at him.

"Did you get that message?" Angel snared before returning her attention to the now normal looking Colossus. "Nice to meet you. I'm the Blue Alchemist. Drop the e in blue and slap the two together to spell my alias."


End file.
